


Под Протего божьего провидения [кулинарный неформат]

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley's Wedding, Gen, Sugar decoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Не поймав Гарри Поттера на свадьбе у Билла и Флер, Пожиратели смерти разнесли все вокруг в пух и прах. Лишь так и не поданный свадебный торт стоял нетронутым на пепелище. Словно само Божье провидение закрыло его Щитовыми чарами. Или магия Билла Уизли оказалась не по зубам сторонникам Темного лорда.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197044
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Под Протего божьего провидения [кулинарный неформат]

**Author's Note:**

> Вид: Декорирование кондитерских изделий.
> 
> Были использованы: сахарная цветочная паста, пластичный шоколад, желатиновая ткань, фальш-блоки.
> 
> Тема спецквеста: божественное.

Рассмотреть торт подробнее (5 фото): 
       
  
  
  



End file.
